Orgasmo
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Sonríes al pensar en su mirada, cálida, color del verde prado, en esas curvas que tan loco te tienen, en su piel de porselana, y el rizado de su cabello… … sin darte cuenta, pronuncias su nombre tan lentamente, que el aire que se cuela por tus labios provoca una sonrisa plena en ti. Sasha... Esta historia es de Kanon y el profundo romance que mantiene con dos mujeres.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA: SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DEL SEÑOR KURUMADA, **_

_**NOTA 2: ESTA HISTORIA TIENE ESCENAS MUY EXPLICITAS, TRATARE DE CENSURARLA UN POCO, PERO NO PROMETO NADA :D**_

* * *

_**buenas tardes a todos.**_

_**antes que nada tengo que decir que al fin me anime a subir esta nueva historia, se que he dejado de lado a Una vida normal, pero me entretuve con esta historia que curiosamente surgió como un reto entre mi novio y yo, antes que comiencen a leerla tengo que advertir que es algo fuerte, pues es erótica. sin mas comencemos con la lectura...**_

* * *

_**Esa tarde lluviosa, ¿Cómo olvidarla?..**_.

Estas parado, en medio de la lluvia, esperando el autobús que te llevara directo a casa. Levantas tu brazo, empujas la manga del saco y miras la hora, en ese reloj de pulso, color dorado que ella te regalo en su 5to aniversario.

Suspiras.

Suspiras al recordar que ella te estará esperando en casa, tu querida esposa, la mujer por la que mueres, la que te alegara la existencia.

Sin más, colocas los audífonos de tu móvil, ese expidia que tanto te costó conseguir, seleccionas una de tus tantas listas de reproducción, la de música mundana, y pierdes tu vista en el espejo que tienes delante de ti, la lluvia comienza a caer a cantaros.

Tú, junto con otras cinco personas quizá, se pelean por tener un lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia y puntual como todas las tardes, el bus se detiene frente a ustedes, haces la larga fila para poder abordar. Pagas y comienzas a pasear tú vista por el lugar, hay solo un asiento disponible de todos; caminas, estás dispuesto a sentarte y en cuanto crees que por fin descansaras los pies, después de esa pesada jornada de trabajo, una mujer mayor sube al autobús, nadie le da el asiento, así que resignado, como el buen caballero que eres, le sonríes al ponerte de pie y la anciana pronuncia un agradecimiento con sus longevos labios.

Ahora que estas de pie, decides poner tu atención en la canción que se está reproduciendo en este instante, con tintes árabes e hindús que tanto te relajan, pierdes la mirada en el reflejo de la ventana, pensando en solo aquella alma que te hace suspirar.

Sonríes.

Sonríes al pensar en su mirada, cálida, color del café tostado, en esas curvas que tan loco te tienen, en su piel morena, y el rizado de su cabello…

… sin darte cuenta, pronuncias su nombre tan lentamente, que el aire que se cuela por tus labios provoca una sonrisa plena en ti.

Sasha.

Pronuncias nuevamente su nombre, soltando el aliento tan lentamente que disfrutas su pasar por los labios, tu mente comienza a dar vueltas, desenando verla en cuanto cruces la puerta de su reconfortante hogar, lista, quizá preparando la cena, o las maletas para ese tan esperado viaje que ambos han planeado durante meses y hasta ahora te das la oportunidad de cumplir.

Sin darte cuenta estas a unos segundos de la parada donde bajas y tomar ese tan ansioso camino a casa, buscas con la mirada el timbre, una vez localizado lo presionas y te preparas para bajar.

La lluvia no se detiene del todo, caminas rápido entre la cera, esquivando a las personas que interfieren en tu camino; llegas hasta un puesto de flores, y logras ver sus favoritas, claveles color rojo, escoges el racimo más grande, lo pagas y reanudas tu andar.

Llegas hasta la esquina, donde el letrero con el nombre de la calle cuelga del semáforo, doblas a la derecha y llegas a la cera donde está el edificio donde viven. Desde la calle, logras visualizar la luz de la habitación prendida, subes la escalera mientras que lees el texto que te ha enviado hace unos instantes y al llegar a la puerta, el aroma se perfuma con café recién preparado y un esquicito aroma a comida.

Abres esa puerta que te separa de estar a su lado, cruzas el umbral y vez la tenue luz de la sala encendida. Avanzas, y al llegar, miras que ella está sentada en ese sillón color carmín, el que le compraste cuando fue su tercer aniversario, en sus manos tiene uno de sus libros favoritos, "flores en el ático" de D. C. Andrews, sonríes al verla a ella con los ojos cerrados, colocas el racimo, junto con el móvil en la mesa y te acercas a ella, le quitas el libro de las manos, colocas el separador en la página en que se quedó.

No puedes evitar observarla mientras suspira, te acercas un poco más, examinas su rostro, y colocas tus labios en los suyos, un momento después, abre los ojos tan lentamente, te sientes como el príncipe azul besando a su bella durmiente, ella te sonríe tan cálida que en un susurro te de ese recibimiento que tanto anhelas.

\- Te amo. – dice a la vez que coloca su mano en el perfil de tu rostro y comienza a acariciarlo tan amorosamente.

\- Te extrañe. – le regresas esa sonrisa y le ayudas a ponerse de pie.

Caminan juntos a la cocina, de la mesa tomas el racimo de claveles que le has comprado, ella lo toma mientras que rosa tus dedos con sus manos, ambos sonríen. Te pide que tomes asiento, sabe que estás cansado después de ese día tan ajetreado en el trabajo, se gira un momento y comienza a servir la cena para dos, un exquisito bistec de carne con verduras al vapor y una cama de arroz como guarnición, uno de tus platillos favoritos, luego sirve las dos copas de vino Cabernet Sauvignon, uno de su reserva privada y toma asiento a un lado de ti.

Una cena como de película, no puedes pedir nada más, estas en casa, con tu amada esposa, disfrutando ambos de una agradable, cena que ella preparo con mucho esmero para ti. Tú amablemente le preguntas como le fue en su día, a lo que ella te contesta

\- Fue algo divertido, cuando regrese de la editora, me tome la libertad de acomodar tu maleta también, así que ambas están listas para cuando salgamos – y luego sigue comiendo un trozo de esa jugosa carne – y a ti mi vida ¿cómo te fue en la oficina?

\- Bien, todo listo para cuando salgamos, deje todos los pendientes con Jaime y él me dijo que me mantendrá al tanto cuando salgamos – sonríes para ella

\- Solo espero que no estés pegado al teléfono durante el viaje amor – y te regresa la sonrisa

\- No, solo tendré tiempo para ti cielo…

Al terminar de cenar ambos van a la sala, a dedicarse un tiempo para los dos, prenden el televisor solo para que haga ruido, no pueden dejarse de ver, ella toma tu brazo y lo pasa sobre sus hombros, se recarga en ti y están así por cinco minutos; te pones de pie, parado frente a ella y la tomas del rostro, comienzas a besarla tan apasionadamente, que ella comienza a respirar más a prisa.

La llevas a recostarse en ese sillón, mientras que siguen besándose, en la primera oportunidad que ella te da, comienzas a desabotonar su blusa, lentamente, luego inicias ese camino tan conocido de sus labios, pasando por su mentón y depositándose en su cuello, ella lo estira para darte la oportunidad de satisfacer ese deseo.

Tú a la vez que juegas con la línea de su Horta, comienzas a masajear sus pechos, la piel más suave que has tocado, sigue jugando con tus labios y bajas hasta donde tus manos, los liberas de ese sostén tan apretado y pasas lentamente tu lengua por sus pezones morenos, ella comienza a respirar más rápido, invitándote a que sigas tu recorrido; cuando deposita sus manos en tu cabello y hunde sus dedos en esas ondas.

\- Hazme tuya – dice en un intento por reprimir el mismo deseo, pero eso es lo que te excita

No puedes negarle ese placer a tu pareja, así que comienzas a desabotonar el pantalón de mezclilla, baja lentamente el zipper y besas sus caderas mientras que tus manos exploran otros terrenos más profundos, ella se mueve tan deliciosa mente que no paras, bajas el pantalón, que ruede hasta el suelo, aun la mantienes en esa cómoda prisión y después la tomas y la llevas hasta su habitación, poniéndola de pie, con tu boca comienzas a hacer que ruede el pedazo de licra que te estorba de tenerla completamente desnuda, besas sus piernas en el trayecto. Cuando la tienes completamente a tu merced, la recuestas lentamente en la cama, levantas sus piernas a la vez que sigues dando pequeños mordiscos, ella sonríe y después no puede evitar lanzar el gemido que aprueba la acción que haces en medio de sus piernas, te pide que sigas, tú la complaces en todo lo que ella quiere.

Después de un breve descanso y de refrescar tu boca para seguir con aquel juego, ella se sube arriba de ti, ver su figura al natural comienza a hacer que la excitación llegue hasta tu miembro, comienza a quitarte la camisa mientras te besa, luego se pone de pie frente a la cama y comienza a desabrochar el cinturón, te quita lentamente el pantalón y con sus manos libres masajea tus testículos a la vez que coloca tu pene en su boca.

La sensación te ahoga, comienzas a jadear más rápido mientras que ella intercala lengua y labios en tu miembro, no puedes más y la tomas de nueva cuenta, acomodándola en la cama, abriendo sus piernas y penetrando lentamente a la vez que la besas tan apasionadamente.

Ese contoneo, su voz susurrante, pidiéndote más, pidiendo que beses sus senos al tiempo que penetras su vagina, tu complacido lo haces…

Después de aquella lucha, la tregua entre ambos está abierta, la abrasas mientras que ella esta recostada en tu pecho, diciéndote lo fabuloso que eres en la cama. Besas su frente y ambos están dispuesto a dormir un rato antes de salir por la mañana al aeropuerto que los llevara a Francia.

* * *

BUENO, PUES ESPEREMOS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, AUN SIGO TRABAJANDO EN ELLO, LES AGRADECERÉ SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUJERENCIAS... HASTA PRONTO...

P.D.

SE QUE AUN NO HE CONTINUADO CON UNA VIDA NORMAL, TENGO LIGEROS PROBLEMAS CON LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEN, ESPERO SOLUCIONARLOS LUEGO... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS VICITAS...


	2. Chapter 2: viaje

!hola de nuevo! solo paso a dejarles el segundo capitulo de Orgasmo y a parte un agradecimiento especial a _Aquila no Asuka y a Sonny11 por sus Reviews..._

_**N/A: SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DEL SEÑOR KURUMADA**... solo quiero causarle problemas pscologicos a sus personajes y nada mas_

_y bueno, por mas que trate no pude dejar de ser tan... descriptiva, solo me deje llevar por el momento xD tratare de calmarme un poco (no prometo nada xp) y me gustaria leer sus comentarios, en realidad me ayudaran mucho a mejorar y seguir escribiendo futuras lecturas_

* * *

Nunca sentiste el paso del tiempo.

El móvil comienza a sonar, despertándote del agradable sueño que tienes, haciendo que regreses a la realidad de golpe y voltees a ver a la mujer que tienes a un lado.

Ella duerme tranquila, complacida con la noche de pasión que le has entregado; tú mueves tu brazo tan lentamente para no dar fin con el sueño que ella tiene, abres las cobijas, te pones de pie y comienzas a caminar con paso lento y aflojerado, coges el móvil que dejaste en la mesa y revisas el identificador de llamadas, sin más, contestas con tono apagado y molestó.

\- ¿Quién habla?

Del otro lado de la línea, se escucha la voz familiar de tu joven secretaria, esa mujer, de nacionalidad sueca, mediana estatura, piel de porcelana, cabello rubio cenizo, lacio, ojos azules como el cielo, labios gruesos y coqueto lunar bajo el ojo derecho.

Con la voz más sensual que de costumbre, te pregunta si pospondrás ese viaje con tu esposa, a lo que tú ya de por si molesto le agregas casi perdiendo los estribos…

\- Te he dicho que no me llames a este número. – parece que le dejaste las cosas en claro, pero ella con su provocativa voz te responde.

\- Dijiste ayer que te marcara, me preocupe por que no me llamaste anoche amorcito…

\- Estuve ocupado, tengo que colgar, chao.

Terminas esa inesperada llamada justo antes de que tu esposa llegue hasta donde te encuentras, ella te abraza por la espalda, ingenua, pasando sus suaves manos de arriba, abajo, y depositando un tierno beso en tu hombro. Sientes culpa ante esa inesperada llamada, giras con una sonrisa en los labios y respondes a la pregunta tan tímida que ella ha pronunciado.

\- Era del trabajo amor, disculpa, no volverá a ocurrir cielo…

\- Seguro, vamos a bañarnos juntos… - dice mientras toma tu mano y comienza a jalarte a la regadera

Entran juntos a la elegante regadera que acabas de remodelar, le quitas lentamente la bata de seda color pasión, la atraes a ti, sujetando sus glúteos, recorriendo su espalada, mientras que pasas tu lengua muy suavemente en su cuello. Abres la llave y dejas que el agua fría salga, mientras ella comienza a quitarte el bóxer, te toca, besa, muerde y saborea esa parte tan especial en ti. Una vez adentro dejan que el agua tibia recorra sus cuerpos desnudos, toma el jabón y comienza a frotar tu cuerpo, lentamente, tu gustoso dejas que ella juegue, sientes como lentamente comienzas a ponerse erecto tu pene, cada que ella pasa sus manos por todo tu cuerpo, luego ella se pone de rodillas y con sus pechos comienza a masajear tu pene a la vez que acaricia tus testículos.

Se pone de pie, moja su cuerpo una vez más, y ahora eres tu quien la comienza a enjabonar. Haces que te dé la espalda, llenas tus manos de jabón y comienzas masajeando sus senos, poniendo entre tus dedos su pezones y dando pequeños pellizquitos, mientras que ella tiene los brazos detrás y frota tu pene lentamente, continuas y comienzas a bajar tu mano, ella se pone de perfil y con una mano guía la tuya a su vagina, comienzas a acariciarla lenta y reconfortantemente al tiempo que ella sigue con tu pene, terminando con su vagina, la volteas nuevamente y comienza a enjabonar su espalda, bajando tranquilo hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos, sintiendo la suave carne que hay en ellos; tu pene parece tener vida propia, acaricia el muslo de tu amada; ya para dar paso al final de ese excitante baño, ambos se giran, besándose desenfrenados, sintiendo como el agua cae a sus cuerpos, acariciando su vagina mientras que ella casi llega al orgasmo, te besa desesperada, pidiéndote que la tomes ahí mismo, la recuestas en el piso, abres sus piernas y penetras su cuerpo tan lento que ambos lo disfrutan, disfrutan la cálida eyaculación que recorre su conducto, dando como terminado ese encuentro en el baño.

* * *

Sientes como el corazón late al mil por hora, no recordabas esa sensación de vértigo y adrenalina recorriendo tu cuerpo a la vez, la cabeza comienza a darte vueltas, te sientes mareado, con ganas de regresar el desayuno; volteas y observas como ella está tranquila, mirando las nubes por la ventanilla, comiendo tranquilamente un paquete de cacahuates, mientras que tiene los auriculares puestos, y volteando a decirte que hay muchas figuras entre las nubes, tu aferrado al asiento, a punto de destrozar los dientes, tomas el valor suficiente y le sonríes tiernamente.

Toma tu mano y comienza a masajearla para que te relajes, la sostienes fuerte y recargas tu cabeza en su hombro, ella te abraza, te pones lo auriculares y escuchas esa lista para calmar tus nervios, sientes como comienza a masajear tu cabeza, invitándote a quedarte dormido durante el resto del viaje.

No sabes cuánto tiempo duraste dormido, solo recuerdas que te quito los audífonos.

\- Despierta, ya estamos por aterrizar, ponte el cinturón

Te estiras un poco, volteas con ella y la tomas entre tus manos, la besas en la frente y luego te abrochas el cinturón para esperar ese tan odioso aterrizaje; volteas a ver lo que te señala. La vista más espectacular de Paris, coronando con la joya la tan legendaria torre Eiffel.

Una vez en tierra firme, lo primero que haces es tomarla entre tus brazos, besarla y luego ir por sus maletas. Ambos corren como jóvenes enamorados, no es que hayan dejado de serlo, pero tú con casi 30 años y ella con tres de diferencia, comienzan a sentirse cada vez más viejos, llegan hasta la salida del aeropuerto y buscan algún taxi libre para poder ir al hotel de la reservación.

\- Recordaste reservar hace dos meses verdad – te pregunta una vez que están en ese viejo taxi

\- Sabes que sí, aquí está el nombre del hotel y la dirección, tu relájate y disfruta nuestras vacaciones cielo – dices tratando de reprimir un gesto ante el desagradable olor a tabaco que corre con el poco oxigeno que entra por las ventanillas

\- Más te vale, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que en nuestra luna de miel. – dice con reproche y tú solo asientes resignado

\- Te prometo que no ocurrirá lo mismo que en Hawái. – dices y aprietas tu mano contra la suya, disfrutando del calor que desprende y sonriendo para ella.

Con un torpe francés le dices la dirección del hotel al taxista, un hombre de cuarenta, con bigote blanco y manchado por el tabaco, robusto y una mediocre atención al cliente, pero tú que puedes hacer ahora que has abordado a su unidad, así que sin más, regresas la atención a tu querida compañera.

\- ¿entonces estas lista para la cena de esta noche? – volteas y depositas un beso en los labios

\- Espera a que me veas con el vestido que acabo de comprar especialmente para este viaje. - dice sonriente mientras toma tus manos y ambos voltean a ver el hermoso camino - mira amor el arco del triunfo...- dice animada

\- ¿Ya viste por haya la torre Eiffel? - señalas con el dedo y ella te responde

\- Es más grande de lo que creí, es impresionante cielo.

\- Y mira estamos pasando por el canal...

No puedes dejar de verla, como parece una niña cada que se asombra con el mundo, cuando llegaron al hotel, viste como su rostro cambio de asombro a un destello de alegría al ver el elegante palacio al que le has traído, toma tu mano y entran juntos, sonrientes, al tiempo que se colocan frente al recepcionista, un barón de escuálida confección, pero elegante, con anteojos y al preguntarles sobre su reservación con una petulante forma de hablar el idioma, tú le muestras el recibo de la reserva.

Torpemente comienza a teclear los datos en la computadora y luego te entrega la llave se su habitación. Ambos caminan detrás del botones y pasan su vista por el hermoso hotel de cinco estrellas, pudiendo observar las paredes blancas con arcos dorados, grabados de la flor de Liz por todo el lugar, cortinas color guinda quemado y los enormes ventanales del tamaño de la pared completa, suspiras al recordar el precio de la noche, pero eso no te impedirá dejar de disfrutar este tan inesperado viaje con tu esposa.

Una vez dentro de la amplia habitación logras ver los detalles en esta, las paredes de un color vainilla con contrastes en glaciar blanco que adorna la vista de las ventanas y puertas, molduras color Sahara Gold, tenues y acorde con el resto del cuarto, cortinas color mocasín y muebles color arena, un lugar donde el confort y la elegancia se hacen presentes en una explosión pasional.

La tomas de la mano y ambos dejan las maletas en el sillón color salmón, luego caminan aun de la mano y salen a ver la impresionante vista desde el balcón.

\- Es increíblemente hermoso Kanon, un sueño hecho realidad...

\- solo lo mejor para ti amor, quiero que esta sea una segunda luna de miel...

La besas.

Durante un largo instante sientes como el tiempo se detiene ante ustedes, disfrutando el tan esperado momento.


	3. Chapter 3: paseo

_**NOTA... **_** SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, NI QUIERO USARLO PARA MI VENEFICIO, TODOS LOS DERECHOS SON DEL SEÑOR KURUMADAL, lo unico que hago es hacerlos sufrir y sacarles citas para el siquiatra...**

**¡tercer capitulo!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS **Aquila no Asuka, y bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, ante tu comentario solo tengo que decir que se pondrá bueno jo jo... hoy me porte bien y no fui tan gráfica como los capítulos anteriores (aunque no durara mucho xD) espero sus comentarios y disfruten de la historia

* * *

Están recostados, disfrutando de su compañía después del largo viaje, te levantas directo al baño y la dejas que duerma un rato más.

Caminas con el celular en la mano, buscando el número de tu oficina directa, abres la puerta, y la cierras lentamente mientras miras sobre tu hombro que no se despierte, pones el seguro y el móvil en tu oreja.

Timbra una, dos, tres y a la cuarta vez escuchas la voz más sensual que esperas.

\- Oficina del señor Giannakopoulos, ¡buenas tardes! – escucharla te pone nervioso

\- Afrodita, buenas tardes, soy yo…

\- Kanon… ¿ocurre algo? – por un segundo se escucha alarmada

\- No, claro que no cariño, ¿Cómo está todo por allá? – empiezas a ponerte colorado

\- Todo marcha de maravilla jefe, te vas solo 12 horas y todo marcha bien, descuida los tendré bien vigilados

Por un momento sientes como el sudor comienza a salirte por los poros, tu respiración se agita un poco más y las manos te tiemblan. Entonces apenas pronuncias palabras para despedirte de tu amante.

\- Descuida cariño, dije que te esperaría y así lo haré, hasta que regreses de ese fastidioso viaje… sabes que te deseo…

Al escuchar esas palabras tu testosterona comienza a fluir más en tu cuerpo, traicionándote y empezar con una erección en medio de tus piernas, tienes que colgar la llamada muy deprisa porque escuchas que tu esposa "amada" se levantó de la cama, apagas y escondes el móvil en tu bolsillo para crear indiferencia ante la situación, sales del baño y vas directo con ella.

\- Buenos días amor – dice ingenuamente

\- Buen día cariño, ¿lista para ir a conocer? – la abrazas y sin que ella se dé cuenta dejas el móvil en la maleta

\- Claro, solo entro al baño y me doy una ducha violenta… - sonríe

\- Tú ¿violenta? – le regresas la sonrisa.

\- Que chistosito amor, mejor busca algo para que te cambies

\- No, mejor te espero en el lobby, así te darás prisa y saldrás más rápido que de costumbre…

Dicho esto sales de la habitación y comienzas a caminar hasta la entrada del pasillo donde aprietas el botón del elevador, esperas pacientemente a que las puertas abran y te subes.

Antes de que las puertillas cierren en su totalidad, una persona te pide que detengas el elevador, una mujer morena de escultural figura, cabellos largos y vestimenta sexy. La extraña te sonríe y te da las gracias en su idioma, al parecer portugués. Durante los dos minutos que duraron solos en ese elevador, ella no dejaba de sonreírte, eso levanta tu ego, y comienzas a pensar…

_"yo, un hombre de treinta, cabello rubio, sin una cana que se asome aun, con las líneas de expresión marcadas en el rostro por el paso del tiempo, elegante andar, educado con una profesión que desempeñar, en realidad no es fácil ser como yo y menos cuando tienes que mantener a tu esposa, una profesionista que siempre se la pasa quejándose de lo que le ocurre en el trabajo… trabajo… suficiente tengo yo con el mío, pero a pesar de ello aún tengo el toque"…_

Si. Eres todo un don juan, y mira cómo te has dado cuenta de que aun tienes el toque, seduciendo a tu pobre secretaria, diez años menor que tú y que más quieres es extranjera, pero eso no debe importarle a un hombre de mundo como tú.

Sacudes la cabeza, borrando esas ideas tan absurdas de tu mente, le sonríes una última vez a la extraña y ambos salen a la vez del elevador, tomando caminos diferentes. Sigues tu recorrido y llegas hasta el restaurant del hotel, pides un café cargado para eliminar lo poco que queda de sueño y cansancio, levantas la manga de tu elegante camisa y checas la hora.

No tardó ni quince minutos allá arriba, pagas el café y la encuentras en la entrada del restaurant, vistiendo cómoda, con un pantalón blanco, blusa algo holgada con un collar sencillo en forma de cruz gótica, zapatillas de tacón en punta color verde agua, un saco de color menta y con el cabello recogido en un estilo romántico con unos cuantos mechones sueltos, y para terminar con su despampanante look usa esos aretes de diamante color azul marino con blanco que le regalaste en la navidad pasada.

\- ¿enserio saldrás así? – le preguntas cuando están cerca uno del otro

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta este conjunto, además es la excusa perfecta para estrenar mis nuevas zapatillas ¿a poco no son lindas? – te pregunta esperando una aprobatoria

\- Claro mi vida, todo en ti luce realmente hermoso… - sientes que te muerdes la lengua mientras dices eso - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Mira tenemos camino tanto para "place de la Concorde" o para "jardín des Tuileries" , está muy cerca a pie – sostiene su bolso de vinil color menta

\- ¿Segura que aguantaras con esos tacones? – pero ella te mira feo - digo no quiero que te ocurra algo amor, ya sabes que me preocupo por ti.

No dijo nada más, así que deciden salir del Hotel du Triangle D´ Or. Volteas, pero los brillantes rayos del sol te pegan de frente, haciendo que voltees a ver las reacciones de tu querida esposa, quien sonriente sostiene tu brazo, voltea a verte mucho y platica de cosas realmente tontas, cuando llegan a la esquina, se observan, y con la mirada ella te da el liderazgo esta tarde, sabiendo que ella desea ir a un jardín hermoso, le dices que la llevaras a una de las cafeterías de la plece de concorde, a lo que ella asiente.

Un hermoso día de otoño, con el sol radiante y el frió aire, se antoja tener una humeante taza de café en las manos. Las personas en parís son mas soberbias que en casa, aun así, observas como la mujer a tu lado disfruta de este paseo, observando los restaurantes que hay al rededor.

Cruzan las calles sin ningún problema, y pasando de la avenida Royal a la Saint honore, hay un letrero que dice en francés "Bienvenue, 10e Expocision gastronomie française, thème principal: Chocolat", ambos voltean a verse y tomados de las manos se adentran a ese salón de exposiciones que está en medio de toda esa jungla gastronómica, posponiendo su paseo a la plaza…

Conveniente, pues si bien sabes cuál es la droga más fuerte para ella, en definitiva esa es el chocolate. Voltea a verte, tu asientes con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y comienzan a caminar por el lugar, adornado como si fuese una bodega de vino, con barricas y botellas por doquier, música lounge a medio sonar que ambienta el lugar de manera tan elegante que sin más te transporta a otro lugar, las luces a medio tono dan un espectáculo con las pequeñas lucecitas tipo árbol de navidad, de esas que tiene Sasha en su estudio, comienzan con el recorrido, deleitando tus pupilas con la gran variedad de muestras internacionales. Chocolate de Inglaterra, suiza, España, Portugal, holandés, entre otros, en la parte americana los invitados son México, Argentina, Chile, Canadá, Estados unidos, Costa Rica, El salvador… en Asia el que más resalta es el chocolate hindú y el árabe, muy fuertes para el paladar sensible.

Ustedes como buenos turistas comenzaron a adéntrense de lleno en aquel lugar, asistiendo a las pláticas, cosa que Sasha podría utilizar para su siguiente artículo en aquella revista de renombre, tú no te opones, al contrario, la dejas en espera en una de las mesas para el público, mientras que comienza a teclear un poco en su Smartphone algunas líneas iniciales, tú te adentras entre los muses de chocolate, algunos otros son de frutos rojos adornados con manteca de Cacao y algún trozo de frutilla, de menta, variaciones del chocolate, pastelillos, semillas de cacao tostado de México, matizados con café, naranja, yerba buena y al llevarlos a tu mesa, notas que tu querida mujer te espera sonriente y complacida con la gran variedad de dulces que acabas de comprarle.

\- ¿no te parece que es mucho? – pregunta ella mientras te señala los postres

\- Pues más vale que el seguro cubra un dentista en el extranjero, porque hoy probaremos todo esto y me dirás cuáles son tus favoritos y los llevaremos al hotel…

\- Eres perverso señor Giannakopoulos – sonríe para ti y comienza a analizar cada muestra que le has traído – empecemos con este…

Te señala un mousse de chocolate claro, con un trocito de pan tres leches sabor a rompope, con una capa al inicio de gelatina de chocolate adornado con betún de almendra y un trozo de fino chocolate dark 70 %, sin duda una delicia para el paladar, acompañado de un trago de vino tempranillo, lo cual deja un agradable sabor de boca.

\- ¿y qué te parece señora Giannakopoulosi? – le preguntas mientras lanzas esa mirada cazadora

\- Es delicioso amor, lo que puedo decir acerca de esta elección es que es un perfecto mousse de chocolate….

Con la música de fondo, comenzó a describirte cada ingrediente de este postre, detalle a detalle, haciendo énfasis en aquel viejo juego que tenían cuando recién casados. Ella ahora te da una probada del siguiente postre, te pide que sierres tus ojos y degustes cada bocado que ella te dará.

\- ¿Qué puedes decir de este amor? – te pregunta, sientes que su aliento penetra cada poro

Comienzas a sentir la cremosa consistencia de los frutos rojos, resaltando en ellos ese delicioso sabor a cereza con arándanos, con algún toque de miel de fresa silvestre, el panecillo se siente poroso, quizá de vainilla o miel, aun tratas de descifrar el esquicito sabor, te da un trago de su vino, matizando con los frutos de la preparación, haciendo que te lleve hasta otro lugar…

\- Esto es delicioso – le respondes al final – ¿de qué es?

\- Es un mousse de frutos rojos con miel de fresa, adornado con un gajo de kiwi y un trozo de manteca de cacao – responde feliz mente

Tres, cuatro, cinco, quizá al sexto postre, lo untas en su lengua, dejando un poco en sus labios y retirándolos con un delicioso beso sabor coco, ella enrosca sus brazos en tu cuello y se deja llevar por un momento.

Cuando al fin logran salir de aquel lugar, están ebrios, disfrutando de las luces parisinas, caminando con la puesta del sol detrás de sus espaldas, llegan hasta la plaza de la concorde y observan cada lugar, ella logra visualizar una bancas, donde te lleva a sentarte un momento y poder platicar sobre estos últimos siete años de matrimonio, los cuales ella siente con gran felicidad a tu lado, ahora tú eres el que guarda un momento de silencio mientras ella habla, y para terminar con aquel tema ella te dice lo que has estado dispuesto a escuchar durante todo estos años…

\- Kanon, lo he estado pensando seriamente y quiero decirte que ya me siento lista para acrecentar la familia…

Volteas la vista un poco, esa confesión no la esperabas, mucho menos que ella fuese ahora quien te diera la aprobatoria, eso te hizo sentir como un miserable al engañarla con Afrodita, te levantas un momento de su lado y le dices que iras por un té de manzanilla, ella asiente resignada, debe de pensar que te hirió de alguna forma.

Comienzas con tu caminata, dejándola atrás, sientes que el alcohol del vino comienza a pasar su efecto, dejando en su lugar un terrible dolor de cabeza; volteas a ver el panorama, a tu lado derecho entre las demás bancas, logras ver varias parejas de jóvenes enamorados, a los cuales no les importa lo que el mundo piense de ellos, ignorando el futuro y solo viviendo el ahora, de tu lado izquierdo, logras ver a una familia, un hombre, quizá su mujer y dos hermosos niños que corren detrás de las palomas que inocentes bajan a la plaza por los pequeños trozos de pan que hay en el suelo, frente a ti logras ver a una pareja de ancianos, abrazándose, diciendo lo mucho que se adoran el uno al otro…

… y al voltear la vista a tu espalda, logras ver la perfecta figura de la mujer que amas, la que te aceptó con todo y tu temperamento, la que da noches enteras para cuidarte, la que ahora está dispuesta a entregarte la alegría más grande de tu vida…

Sasha…

Esta aun sentada en aquella banca esperando a tu regreso, sintiéndose culpable por algo que no quisieras escuchar, entonces, sientes como tus piernas comienzan a reaccionar por si solas, como las cosas pasan a tanta velocidad a tu lado, como tú corazón comienza a desbocarse, pero eres tu quien ha comenzado a correr hacia donde ella, atravesando la plaza entera, haciendo que las palomas vuelen por el susto de tus pasos, y al verla frente a ti, la aprisionas en una abrazo, algo que nace realmente al darte cuenta de que no quieres perderla jamás, no te perdonaras el dañarla.

Ella se pone de pie, dándose cuenta de lo que te preocupa, asegurando que estará siempre para ti, te regresa el abrazo, besa tu frente, mientras trata de limpiar las verdaderas lágrimas de tus ojos…

\- Sasha hagámoslo, tengamos un bebé – dice al fin de cuentas

\- Enserio…

\- Sí, es más vamos ahora mismo, qué más da si quedas embarazada aquí en parís, sería lo mejor para nuestras vidas…

* * *

París, la capital del amor.

La ciudad de la moda, de la vida nocturna, una excelente opción para los recién casados, una de las capitales del arte contemporáneo internacional donde muchos desearían estar en estos instantes…

Donde afortunado, estas en esta nueva oportunidad para arreglar tu matrimonio y no mandarlo al diablo. Sabes que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa y ahora a escasas doce horas de regresar a tu rutina de siempre, que mejor manera de despedirte de aquel maravilloso lugar donde los últimos quince días has estado al lado de tu amada esposa, disfrutando de los mejores lugares, las grandes exposiciones, la ópera, el recorrido por el palacio de Versalles, las visitas interminables a esas cafeterías y sobre todo el subir hasta la gran torre Eiffel. Ahora para cerrar con broche de oro la invitaras a cenar.

Eso será en algún rato más, por ahora te encuentras cerrando la llave de la regadera, saliendo en este preciso momento, con una toalla en los hombros, secando las puntas de tu cabello color claro, eliminando esas marcas de barba. Una vez terminado con eso, sales del baño y alcanzas a ver por el espejo que tienes delante de ti, la puerta de la habitación abierta, y a ella sentada en la cama vistiendo solamente ese fino corsé color negro, las pantaletas y el ligero a juego con detalles en encaje color rojo pasión y para terminar con aquel excitante atuendo, sentada sube una de sus piernas y comienza a colocar lentamente las medias, subiendo poco a poco y abrochándolas a ese coqueto liguero, se levanta, alcanza a verte por el espejo y te lanza un beso, tú de igual manera, le contestas el beso.

Se sienta delante del tocador, comienza a desenredar su cabello ahora seco, lo sujeta en un estilo romántico pero elegante, una vez terminado el peinado, comienza a ponerse polvo en el rostro, luego se dedica un momento en su mirada coqueta, resaltando sus ojos con un smock color guinda, se pone las pestañas postizas y finaliza con el seductor labial carmín enmarcando, luego prosigue por colocarse ese esquicito vestido de encaje entallado y con espalda descubierta en color negro, dejando sus piernas libres y por último se coloca el juego de collar y aretes en diamantes color rojo y blanco y las zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

Se levanta de su lugar y camina hasta donde estás tú, te ayuda a ponerte esa corbata que tanto te molesta.

\- Listo cielo, ahora si estas más que apuesto – te dice ella

\- Mi vida, ven tengo que taparte los ojos – dices al tiempo que la giras – es una sorpresa

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Ya te dije, si te lo digo ahora arruinaremos la sorpresa…

Antes de vendarle los ojos, ambos toman sus abrigos y salen de la habitación. Bajan las escaleras en forma de caracol (por petición de ella) y llegan al lobby, en donde los espera un chofer para llevarlos a su tan ansiosa cena.

\- Espera, te dije que te vendaría los ojos – la detienes

\- ¿era enserio? – dice ella a modo de reproche

\- Enserio, ahora no te quejes y confía en mí, que si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho hace años – dice riendo

\- Eres muy cruel conmigo sabes….

\- Eso no dirás cuando lleguemos a nuestra cena…

La tomas de la mano y comienzas a guiarla hasta la limosina que rentaste, ambos suben y ahora ella no suelta tu mano. Comienzas a hablar de cualquier cosa para quitarle los nervios, ella acepta el juego y ahora es quien pregunta.

\- Entonces qué quieres ¿niño o niña?

\- Lo que venga será bien recibido – contestas sin ponerle atención – ¿y tú?

No la escuchas del todo, es más pareciera que un muro de contención está en medio de ambos, le prestas más atención a tu móvil que a tu mujer.

\- Cariño cuéntame todo lo que tengas planeado para la habitación del bebé – dices, volteas a verla y te aseguras que aun tenga la venda puesta

\- Bueno, antes que nada creo que deberíamos de cambiarnos de casa, algo más amplio….

Dejas que siga hablando, de vez en cuando le contestas con un "aja", "continua" o "excelente idea cariño".

Si, solo te limitas a esas opciones y cuidas el no reír por lo alto para que ella no sospeche que chateas con esa sueca que te espera del otro lado del mundo.

Comienzas a teclear las letras tan aprisa que apenas si escuchas lo que Sasha está hablando a un lado de ti, lo envías y sonríes. En tan solo dos minutos tienes tu texto de vuelta, y es cuando tu mujer dice algo que no te esperabas…

\- Robert, solo por curiosidad ¿alguna vez me has engañado?

Tan inesperada fue su pregunta que dejas el móvil a un lado. Crees que sería tan ingenua, como para no darse cuenta de que la has engañado durante los últimos dos meses con la nueva secretaria, sin pensarlo más, tomas sus manos, y la calmas un poco.

\- Es que a veces me siento como si fuera horrible para ti, o que no hago las cosas que deseas en la intimidad…

En pocas palabras se siente como una inútil para ti.

Lo hace de nuevo. Por ese motivo fue que terminaron con un desastre en su luna de miel, para ti ella es una mujer muy insegura; y es ese motivo por el cual escogiste a esa chica, Afrodita es diferente a Sasha en todos los aspectos, es inteligente, conocedora, atrevida con decisión propia, mientras que Sasha, bueno, digamos que su matrimonio apenas está sobreviviendo lo necesario.

\- Claro que no tontita, tú eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, una esposa modelo, alguien que es independiente, sabes que te amo por lo que eres y que así será por el resto de mi vida.

Logras mantenerla callada por un momento hasta que esto termine, después cuando lleguen a casa, tomaras una decisión. Mientras tanto, el auto comienza a llegar al lugar de tu cena, abres la puerta y la ayudas a bajar.


End file.
